User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Tetryonics, Spacetime, Zero point field, platonic solids and more theories
Explaining the zero-point field and spacetime! Tetragrammaton/Tetractys, Platonic solids and spacetime The Tetragrammaton corresponds to the tree of life and tetractys and as we know the tree of life corresponds to the 7 planes of matter and consciousness which correspond to the cosmic tree of life and therefore the vibrational dimensions and as we know the tetractys encodes octaves which we will show on the right side and it also corresponds to the platonic solids. Also, the tetractys encodes 3 of the platonic solids which are the cube, octahedron and tetrahedron. The cosmic tree of life corresponds to the 7 yods that make up the hexagonal yod and when the tetractys is the first 4 rows of pascals triangle the hexagonal yod adds up to 12, therefore, corresponding to the 12 vibrational dimensions and this also shows a new correspondence between the tree of life which is the 10 spacetime dimensions and the 12 vibrational dimensions(The tree of life encodes the 12 vibrational dimensions) and what's interesting is that the letter yod corresponds to Virgo showing the hexagonal yod is the cosmic womb the 8 vibrational dimensions. Spacetime triangular array Tetryonics As shown above spacetime can be mapped out by the tetractys and if we map out spacetime in the form of a triangular array we get something like the models in Tetryonics! What is interesting is the tetractys encodes the platonic solids through the degrees which can be calculated by adding the degrees of the angles of each face of the platonic solid up. Also in the pdf linked in the source which is an introduction to tetryonics there is a diagram that shows a correspondence between the platonic solids and the triangular arrays in tetryonics! Zero-point field Tetryonics: Zero-point field Science is a discovery of understanding. Aside from 'established science' there is 'frontier science'. Many researches did discoveries beyond 'established science' (models) Some showed that devices work, effectively, in manners science cannot explain. Tom Bearden is one of these researchers, repeating experiments that Tesla did. Tesla already had the results but was not able to explain it (in conventional models). In fact, the models are thereby a bottleneck in our understanding. Tetryonics provides a different foundation; 'from the (Planck Quantum) bottom-up'. (Connection to other theories: Thought theory is based on a tetractys hierarchy which kind of fits into Tetryonics and the maths of this hierarchy fits into Tetryonics so if we overlay the triangular arrays in Tetryonics with the tetractys hierarchy then these models would fit together perfectly also the picture on the right about Tetryonics says "The Quantum inductor circuit stores energy as EM mass in pi geometries" and this links to Thought theory because it uses pi geometries and this also links to quantum atom theory which uses spheres a lot of pi geometry! Also, these triangular arrays when folded up form energy quanta which are tetrahedral shaped and are called tetryons which in my theory would fractal and form the 64 tetrahedron grid/E8 lie group and when they are folded up they are like loops which in my theory are the quantum loop fields. These diagrams also fit into the powers of 2 encoded in Pascals triangle. Information=geometry=energy/frequency) Tetryonics explains how all matter and forces stem from Planck Quanta. By this, it is possible to correct many current misunderstandings. 03.10 shows the Planck unit, and the geometry of energy it represents. This us the cosmic unit of energy, thus change, thus cosmic creation(and Matter). The triangular geometry represents a preservation of energy; a 'quantum inductor'. This contains an oscillation; at the quantum unit fundamental level. In the interplay of charges, there is a transition point. It is often associated with a "Zero Point Energy Field". The name stems from the measured zero-transition in the measured field. This, however, must be explained back to the atomic, subatomic, quark, in fact, the Planck unit. We can model our measurement, to make predictions. What is found at the material level is measured in molecules and atoms. That led to the insight that it must operate at the most fundamental level. Max Planck and Albert Einstein postulated that it happens at the Planck level. 03.09 describes the understanding of Planck (n.hv) in terms of Tetryonics. Einstein reinterpreted the Planck Frequency for the Photo-Electric Effect. And associated the same understanding of Planck, for the photons. Thus Planck described quanta, and Einstein described photons. Tetryonics, however, shows that a photons is composed of two quanta. A boson is a Planck unit, with a dynamic and a direction. Two balanced bosons together form a photon. Tetryonics shows what geometry is involved. Planck dealt with Bosons; transverse. Einstein dealt with Longitudinal fields. The two models cannot be equated to each other! It would be the same as saying that 1 (Boson) = 2 (Photon). Bosons are odd numbers of quanta. Photons are even numbers of quanta. Half a photon MUST be a Boson. The equilateral triangle MUST be the basis. The Zero Point Energy is interpreted to be the source of free energy. In fact, it is the quantum, the unit of energy for cosmic creation. By the geometry, this can be seen to be the fundamental energy. Free Energy is a political issue. It cashes in on fundamental misunderstanding in the scientific models. The basis, however, is always the Planck Quantum; the cosmic energy unit. Planck quanta cannot be produced; they can only be used. With this understanding, Zero Point Energy Fields ARE Planck Quanta. They create charged fields - few physicists actually understand these... By the geometry of triangles, the nature of fields can be shown and understood. This can then be used to create devices which use this. (Maybe this is the way the vortex maths torus coil could work also the powers of 2(Encoded in Pascals triangle) and the numbers that are related to the triangular arrays in Tetryonics reduce to 1,2,4,8,7 and 5 whilst the triangular array geometry reduces to 3,6 and 9) Maxwell formulated the understanding of electromagnetism, as it understood in his time. He combined the laws of Gauss, Faraday, and Ampere; leading to the Maxwell equations. What he could not provide is the logic that links them to the geometry of the description. Yet Maxwell realised that a physical model would be needed to prove his 'laws'. Tetryonics provides and shows the underlying logic, as the geometry of Planck quanta. Maxwell worked by a top-down approach; Tetryonics stats with the quanta Bottom Up. Understanding Planck Quanta Zero Point Fields, there is no need for further assumptions. The geometry of the description can be applied in the creation of working devices. Tetryonic theory is an ongoing exploration, in which quanta are seen to form Matter. Matter optimises the flow of radiation circulation at the Planck quantum level. Therein electric fields and electric fields are connected in motion; at the Planck level. Therein the electric and magnetic 'feed into each other'; they are 90-degrees angle. Moving electrons will create a physical (Ampere) current. It is always the Field, that initiate the flow of the Current. This was described in the previous discussion of the Radio Circuit. Between a coil and a capacitor a field can be formed". This is shown in 24.12 as the Displacement Current. At high voltages and powerful capacitors, much energy can be stored. When fully charged, they can discharge to the environment; as artificial lightning. Maxwell described the displacement current as a result of the Aether being 'stretched', then snaps. Tetryonics shows that the discharge is not from being 'stretched', but by being 'compressed'. The increase of energy density builds up a field, which then attempts to discharge. That is then the Displacement Current. This must be understood to see why Tesla's experiments are more and more understood. (This could link into Unifying Topology of Fractal Fields since fractal fields compress) 26.11 shows photons as quantum harmonic oscillators. An observer can measure the dynamic of two separate photons. The flat diamond shape geometry will produce a sine wave (+ -> -, then N -> S) The phase relationship is important, and based on the diamond shape. 26.12 shows the EM waves - but requires advanced level mathematics. In geometry, however, the principle becomes very simple. The electric and magnetic fields are at a 90-degree angle; creating "quadrature waves". The light it represents is monochromatic; all having the same wavelength ('lased photons'). Aligned photons are shown as round lines in current electric theory. In magnetic theory, this will be seen as a sequence of magnetic dipoles. Physics would in both cases represent that by an oriented arrow, a vector. The electric and magnetic fields are 90-degrees out of phase; sequenced. Charged fields make an EM wave; just as Planck quanta, connected, make a photon. Euler's formula is a natural expression of the geometry of photons in electromagnetic waves. It combines, e, i and pi; the sqrt of -1 is the real linear potential - as shown in the image. Mathematics 'is nice, and maybe wonderful', but understanding the geometry behind it is better... 26.13 shows the linear momentum of +/- charge fields. The sinusoidal waves are modelled informing the field. It helps understand the complementarity of the models of Tesla and Hertz. And thereby make sense of the way the formulae complement each other. the energy-momentum of the zero-point energy field. It is based on the frequency and wavelength of an electromagnetic fields. The equations summarise the equations as they are understood e=m.v**2. Newton described linear momentum; Leibnitz described linear momentum. The square root of energy is Newton's linear momentum. Maxwell described the vacuum impedance of electromagnetic field. Their speed of light is their fundamental velocity of propagation. It is the geometry of energy that gives all the equations that are shown. All the constants of motion come from the equilateral geometry of the zero-point field Omega. Omega is the quantised angular momentum. Energy can be measured and divided by the number of triangles it contains. This gives the frequency; or (when divided by c) it gives the wavelength. Energy is formed of equilateral triangles, which gives the forces of all of physics, at every level. Multiplying frequency and wavelength, the Omega cancels out (to the speed of light in vacuum). That is the energy content of EM quanta within a spatial region of radius c**2. Now he did what Maxwell did in calculating the speed of light in vacuum. But now we have a geometric formula to explain the velocity of light. In 26.16 we can develop that further. The energy wave has a joule content in its region, with frequency and wavelength. We can multiply them to produce the speed of light. Tetryonics does not use E=Mc**2, but E=Mv**2. We have the geometry for wavelength, frequency, and wavenumber (the inverse of frequency). Thus we now have a much better understanding of the fields, waves and their properties. 27.02 shows a general EM wave; with its linear momentum (propagation). This is shown as the spreading out of light, in the plane, in all directions. Longitudinally, photons will be the measure; as described by Einstein. This is force with the direction of motion kinetic energy. Transversely, bosons will be the measure; as described by Planck. The charged equilateral field will always sum up to the squares scalar energies of the system. This is the basis of the quantum wave function. In the image, it is shown as the "Distribution". You can calculate/measure the quanta, and find a Normal Distribution. It is in mathematical statistics described as the Bell Curve - for which quantum theory is famous. In the image 64 Planck quanta give a large equilateral triangles. It gives Bosons, Squared Scalar Energies, a Normal Distribution of Bosons and Photons. But now it is unified in one geometrical system; integrating Bosons and Photons. Just remember that 2 Bosons form 1 photon. This gives the scalar energy, and the EM wave kinetic energy. The diamond shape of the EM-wave/photon is Kinetic energy. In physics, this is described as the Massless Particles (a misconception in physics) 27.05 brings this together as the zero point fields forming photons and electromagnetic waves. This is give scalars, kinetic energy, scalar momentum and out of 2 steps of tesselation from a zero-point energy field. Multiple photons joined end-to-end were described by Faraday and Maxwell. With the characteristic flip of the magnetic vector (indicated by the colour coding). The transverse wave (linear momenta) and longitudinal wave always are combined; in a 90-degree rotation. In geometry the electrical polarity and the magnetic polarity are both essential. Planck quanta form zero-point electromagnetic fields. We can now see by the geometry how the known models are linked. We can see how bosons/photons, transverse/longitudinal, electric/magnetic are always linked. It is summarised in the work of Schrödinger, see image 27.03; a snapshot in the time-dependent field. Through the colour coding, you see the force releasing energy by inverse squared law. You can see the photon and boson distribution, and quanta accumulation. The diamonds on the right are of different sizes; increasing quanta => increased frequencies. Adding quanta increases the number of Planck Quanta; while the physical size of the quanta is seen (as if) smaller. Adding more energy actually increases the size at the Planck scale, It is a relative change, known as the Lorentz Contraction (in the theory of relativity). But it does not discern between mass and matter, and therein makes a mistake. The Planck constant is not elastic. In motion, the Planck constant will not change. But in motion, the wake around the quantum will change. The speed will affect the wake, but not the particle itself. At high velocities, the wake will appear as a line. While at rest the wake may appear as circular around the boat. The Lorentz Contraction describes the Wake; the EM (KEN/BEM) wave field. The mass-energy can contract, but the Matter will not (this corrects relativity theory). We can now look at the difference between physics and radio technology. The central geometries are the reality of zero-point energy fields, forming photons/EM fields. When split up, it is about E-field propagation and Magnetic vectors. This is where modern radio theory misinterprets what happens. Radio Theory assumes circular radiation. Tetryonics shows that the 'circles' are in fact equilateral diamond-shaped photons; energy momenta, Planck quanta.Therein +/- and N/S alternate; (which depends on the perspective of measurement/involvement). Equipotential lines will show the standard ripple pattern of Transverse waves; the measurementt is circular, the source is not. The circle described the inverse square law; which is easier understood from the equilateral geometries. Equilateral geometries create the illusion of the sign wave. But they are 2 diamond-shaped scalar energies. And resolves the 'war' between longitudinal and transverse waves. Transverse waves are the ones described by Hertz, and used by Marconi. Their linear momentum is orthogonal to the direction of propagation> Longitudinal waves have their linear momentum co-linear to the direction of propagation. The transverse wave is showing up-down, moving left-right. The longitudinal wave is shown left-right; moving left-right. The first oscillates on the spot. The second moves to and from pushing particles along (accelerating Matter). Our modern technology is based on Transverse waves; local locomotion (lacking drive) We could also have longitudinal technology, with particle acceleration. Maxwell theorized transverse waves (up-down) and discovered by Hertz. Tesla developed the Longitudinal wave model - able to transmit forces over large distances. Transverse waves are impotent; like a sail. Longitudinal wave as like a metal sheet. Spark gat transmitters were used for Marconi transmission. Under ultraviolet light the spark gap work better, by the photo-electric effect. Einstein explained the photo-electric effect - and relativity theory. In the technology spark gaps were replaced by solid-state devises. The sparks were avoided, squelched, dampened out. Because the sparks were 'noisy', by radiating energy out. Thence, silent powerless transverse solid-state technology was created. And the powerful spark gap technology was studied mainly by Tesla. Using a DC voltage source, connecting up to charge capacitors. Discharge of the arcs create longitudinal waves (as in arc welding of spark plugs in cars). We need to see the relationship in Tetryonics discerning longitudinal and transverse waves. It is as different as the relationship between mass and Matter. 27.09 describes the basis of the stinging rays described by Nikola Tesla. You can feel the air being pushed away; pinching into your skin. At a high enough charge, you can produce ball lightning - from DC charge-discharge. Longitudinal wave link the linear momentum into alignment; 'forming a rod'. This can create a force, at a distance, which is what Tesla wanted to use. 27.10 describes the velocity of energy propagation; of a charge-discharge. In longitudinal waves, the linear momenta line up; as was explored by Wheatstone. He used a conductor of miles ling with 3 discharge points along the length. That allowed him to measure the velocity of propagation of linear momentum. And found the velocity of propagation is pi/2,c (1,6x speed of light). Relativity described that cannot take place; the experiment shows that it does. It was discarded because the theory did not explain it; suppressed/ignored. In Tetryonics the explanation is simple the co-linear linear momentum. The momenta impulses are propagated in circuits as Bedini and others have shown. Often the theoreticians pretend that they determine the outcome of the experimenters... In fact, only the theory can show what happens in Nature; if we understand it or not. 27.19 sums up the previous explanations. Tesla's spark gaps radiate longutudinal energy. Maxwell’s/Hertz radio waves are the same geometry but 90 degrees out of phase. 16:18:22 An experimenter using DC spark gap makes use of longitudinal waves. These waves 'line up' with transient very high voltages. And they contain the co-linear linear momentum. And can thus propagate faster than light. The energy is created in huge spikes of high voltages. Bedini uses this with a timer circuit; charging a battery. The DC discharge creates a larger voltage, charging batteries better, even if dead. The charge is stored longer, and not so much heat is created during the charge cycle. The voltage sparks contain positive and negative Planck quanta. The battery is actually filled with quanta, rather than merely charges. The DC discharges act at both electrodes at the same time, driving the sulphates back in solution. Cleaning out the anodes/cathodes, and charging the battery; equalizing the equilibrium within. Thence the batteries hold a charge better, and they hold charges longer. The battery is rejuvenated, better than by a DC charger. Transverse waves are used for heating, lasers, wifi, microwave. But for a transmitter-receiver, a longitudinal wave will work as well. The frequency changes drive the radio/TV/computer code communication. Tesla is not measured in frequency, but as voltage (joules/coulomb) The voltages can produce real forces. When first created these fields radiate energy out at the speed of light. Once the connection is established, communication is instantaneous along that line. The back-to-back alignment allows for direct transfer of energy and motion. In the same way information can be communicated instantly, once a 'communication line' is set up. A communication to a Mars Rover can be instantaneously; instead of with a time lag of 20 minutes. The longitudinal waves are a needed next development of electrical technology. We need to see that Transverse waves are part of the story; Longitudinal wave knowledge must be added. Not all Zero-point energy devices are genuine; many are 'made to make money'. Tesla had to revise his insight; he needed to let go of the ‘Earthing’ concept. Then he understood that energy can be set up for energy propagation. Wardencliff was still a transverse radio wave transmitter; longitudinal waves are needed for free energy for all people. Tesla versus Physics; The difference between the two waveforms. And why the geometry shows something different than mathematics. It is not the theory that tells nature how it works. It is nature that shows how nature works, but can we understand it? 27.12 shows longitudinal wave propagation 90-degree different from the transverse waves. Longitudinal waves can be polarised; as also shown in 27.14 for Transverse waves. That means the one can be turned into the other, forming circular and spiral a polarised light. Polarised filter can then be used to filter vibration/information. Longitudinal waves sting; they are a real force. To save the planet, these are the wave to be used. These are the waves used in the SUn in creating radiation. When we can tap into this we will have free energy for all people. We can destroy nuclear waste. Communicate at real time across any distance. Connect to different galaxies, in real time. This already exist - even if that is denied. It connects to the cosmology that keeps planets and galaxies in place. With the geometry in place we can design our engineering. We can understand and work energy directly. Tetryonics: Planck mass-energy momenta quanta Energy, in physics, is an indirectly observed quantity of a system that imbues it with the ability to exert a Force or to do Work over a distance. It has been measured and quantified through numerous methodologies over the centuries, most notably through mathematical and physical characteristics such as mass, velocity. Linear momentum, Force and ElectroMagnetic fields. The most recent attempt to quantify its characteristics(with respect to heat and light) led to the discovery of Planck’s constant and the development of Quantum theory itself. The application of a simple proposition(that Energy has an equilateral geometry) opens the door on a greater understanding of the mechanics of the quantum world, a realm that will be forever beyond the reach of our physical eyes. The myriad of perplexing properties of quantum properties(such as Charge, mass & Matter) and the astonishing outcomes of quantum experiments(Interference and Wave-Particle duality) can now all be readily modeled and explained rationally on a solid geometric footing. Kathara grid The Krystal Spiral is created from the math included in humanities organic core manifestation body and is represented in the 12 Tree Grid and Diamond Sun DNA. The Krystal architecture is self perpetuating and inner sustaining, its math is represented by including Zero Point or Zero in its numerical sequence: 0, 1, 1 , 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, etc., through doubling each numerical value. Each of the numerical values is derived though returning to Zero and adding all of the numbers together to get to the next highest value in its sequence. The value of Zero represents the central point of union, or Zero Point God Source, while increasing the values of the Krystal Spiral the Consciousness remains connected to the original Source field while progressively expanding. The Zero Point Field is the source of our genesis. The central point of union within our Universe projects itself through the Threefold Founder Flame Fields of the D13-D14-D15 Rays (Mother Arc, Father Arc, Christed Child) to create the prism of multidimensional life throughout the Universal time and space fields. The source of the Zero Point field is the infinite energy supply of our God Creator that is contained within All things. The Zero Point or Neutral field is the heart of Source-God, the Energetic Core and Source of all Creation, the Still Point of Wholeness. The particle acceleration is a natural physics dynamic that exists at the quantum level, and it is this exchange that creates a faster momentum pulsing between the fission and fusion that exists between the antiparticle and particle mass. To understand this level of our Ascension Process, remember that we are merging our Particle (magnetic-female principle) selves and Anti-particle (electric-male principle) selves into a merged non-charged field at the “zero point”. This merging of our particles into the Zero Point is an “event” that is happening at every level and layer of our hologram: personal level, planetary level, Universal level and so forth.(Partiki Grids) Pascals triangle From the understanding that there is one background field (which Tesla called: The Field of Force) that we call the membrane, we say that there is infinite neutral energy, called the Zero Field Energy/Zero-point energy. The zero field energy (ZFE) can create locally holons. These holons can be seen as abstract units in mathematical sense, also energetically as entangled dynamic forces, also as spaces in cosmology and as fundamental particles. When we put this general idea in a diagram which will relate to the Pascal's Triangle we get this images: Zero point field and pascals triangle 1 and 2 This external addition to the Pascal's Triangle gives us new information about the hidden structure of the triangle. The traditional Pascal's Triangle is in fact compressed. Between each "one" there should be at least one empty zone, which represents the isolation between each "unit". In above image of the real Pascal Triangle I showed how two joined zero's - having together three layers following the topological logic - will create the number One. The number One is thus a Union, acting or observed as a Unit (1). Zero-point God source field and dimensions God source or Einsof is infinity and is the infinite energy zero-point field/energy and 144 rays originate from this source and these 144 rays are the vibrational dimensions and correspond to superstrings and each ray is a tree of life(which is viewed as 4 or 5 points from the top, 4 is the prime number cross and the bases of the Kathara grid/tetractys. The universe has 144000 rays each having 5 parts so 720000 sub rays) each ray is made up of 5 sub rays each having several levels and each tree of life has 16+1 spheres and each sphere is space braided up into a quantum loops as shown in loop quantum gravity whilst the paths are strings from string theory whilst wrapped around each of the strings are the membranes from M theory and these tree of lifes twist to form the superstrings in hyperspace and information from source flows through this tree of life structure. This structure perfectly corresponds to the cosmic tree of life because it is 144 tree of lifes joined together and what's more interesting is the 4 points could be the 4 sides that surround the Sri Yantra(E8 lie group/64 tetrahedron grid) Extra information Quantum atom theory and Tetryonics particle I thought maybe the tetryon is a fractaling tetrahedron surrounded by a sphere and this links the tetryon from tetryonics to the sphere in quantum atom theory! The fractaling tetrahedron is the infinite tetrahedron grid/Infinite-dimensional E8 lie group and the sphere is a torus surrounding the infinite tetrahedron grid and what is interesting is that the E8 lie group is a torus which is the UPA! The fractaling sphere forms the flower of life and forms symmetry braking like in quantum atom theory. Elements Elements beyond the number 81 are unstable because they can only exist in higher dimensions and this is why higher dimensional life forms are based on other elements in the periodic table. The element hydrogen is unstable in the 4th dimension. Tetryonics chemistry Quantum energy crystals(Xell) New book by me and Hermann. PDF Sources tetryonics.scienceoflife.nl/html/zero_point_energy_theory.html An introduction to Tetryonics Theory Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog